Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen
is a crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Hero Time. The catchphrases for the movie are and . This film unites the majorities of both the Super Sentai 199 and Kamen Riders. The protagonists of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade were primarily featured, but the casts of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Den-O also had a supporting role. A series of net movies called Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!, or Super Hero Taihen for short accompany the film's release. Producer Shirakura says, "In the year after the anniversary we're not going to power down but cross it.... We want to show things you can't see in the regular shows. This was pretty close to impossible but I'd like to make it the norm for our spring films. Rider is science, sentai is magic." A teaser for the film was shown after Movie War Megamax, showing the 40 Kamen Riders and the 199 Super Sentai with Captain Marvelous announcing . In its first week in theaters, Super Hero Taisen opened at the #1 spot in the Japanese box offices, edging out Case Closed: The Eleventh Striker. Synopsis The Kamen Rider Club discovers that the Dai-Zangyack fleet is moving towards Earth, led by Captain Marvelous as their Great Emperor. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Captain Marvelous plans to obtain the Great Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the . Meanwhile, Tsukasa Kadoya becomes the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker once again and recruits past enemies of the Kamen Riders to take down the Super Sentai teams. Unknown to the heroes, the Kamen Rider villains comprising Dai-Shocker cooperate with Dai-Zangyack's Super Sentai villain members with the intent of taking over the world. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. Plot to be added Characters *Super Sentai **Super Sentai 199 - All 36 Sentai teams are represented in the movie, though many additional heroes are absent. Several Sentai characters which have a more active role include: ***Akarenger ***Red One ***Gosei Red ***Gokai Red ***Gokai Blue ***Gokai Yellow ***Gokai Green ***Gokai Pink ***Gokai Silver **Go-Busters ***Red Buster ***Blue Buster ***Yellow Buster *37 Riders Diend, OOO, and four taros confirmed on set **Ten veteran Kamen Riders ***Seven Legendary Riders ****Kamen Rider #1 ****Kamen Rider #2 ****Kamen Rider V3 ****Riderman ****Kamen Rider X ****Kamen Rider Amazon ****Kamen Rider Stronger ***Skyrider ***Kamen Rider Super-1 ***Kamen Rider ZX **Kamen Rider Black **Kamen Rider Black RX **Kamen Rider Shin **Kamen Rider ZO **Kamen Rider J **Nine Heisei Riders ***Kamen Rider Kuuga ***Kamen Rider Agito ***Kamen Rider Ryuki ***Kamen Rider Faiz ***Kamen Rider Blade ***Kamen Rider Hibiki ***Kamen Rider Kabuto ***Kamen Rider Den-O ***Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider G3 **Kamen Rider Knight **Kamen Rider Zolda **Kamen Rider Gatack **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor Allies *Sentai Allies **Energy Management Center ***Takeshi Kuroki ***Miho Nakamura ***Toru Morishita *Rider Allies **Kamen Rider Club ***Kengo Utahoshi ***Yuki Jojima ***Miu Kazashiro ***Shun Daimonji ***Tomoko Nozama ***JK **Hina Izumi **Den-Liner crew ***Naomi ***Owner ***The Taros ****Momotaros ****Urataros ****Kintaros ****Ryutaros Villains *DaiZangyack **Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill **Brajira of the Messiah **Dogormin **Sugormin **Gormin **Action Commander/Triggerian Alienizer Buramudo **Action Commander Nanonanoda **Action Commander Vannain **Action Commander Deratsueigar **Action Commander Daiyarl **Action Commander Bowser **Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Long **Sanyo **Sea Fist Demon Rageku **Questers ***Gai ***Rei **Hades God Dagon **Rider Hunter Silva **Black Cross King **Baseball Mask *Dai-Shocker **Doctor G **General Shadow **Shadow Moon **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Apollo Geist **Weather Dopant **Eisuke Mikage / Tiger-Roid **Isogin Jaguar **Go-Star **Scorpion Man **Coma Thunder **Shocker Soldiers **Destron Soldiers **Dogma Fighters **Great Leader of Shocker **Joker **Mezool Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **Gokai Red - Red One, NinjaRed, DenziRed, MagiRed, Spade Ace, Battle Japan, Shinken Red, GekiRed, Akarenger, Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo **Gokai Blue - Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo **Gokai Yellow - Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo **Gokai Green - Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo **Gokai Pink - Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo **Gokai Silver - Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo *The Gokai Changes in this movie are tied to the changes made by the Kamen Ride Cards used by Tsukasa or a Kamen Rider faced by Marvelous: **Gorenger and Kamen Rider #1: Both are the first of their respective series. **J.A.K.Q. and Kamen Rider Blade: Both have playing cards as major aspects of their respective universes. Also, both heroes use the Ace of Spades as their motif. **Battle Fever J and Kamen Rider Hibiki: Both have a connection to Japan or Japanese culture (Hibiki is based on the legends of the Japanese "oni" demons) and both heroes are performing artists (dancer and drummer) who use stick-like weapons (Battle Japan's bat and Hibiki's drumsticks). **Denziman and Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States: Both are more science-based themes and are connected to the element of electricity. **Bioman and Seven Legendary Riders: 7 out of 8 of these heroes gained their powers through scientific configuration. Amazon is the only exception, as he received his powers from a mystical chief. **Magiranger and Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States: Both use the element of fire as their primary attack. **Gekiranger and Kamen Rider Ryuki: Both can summon an animal to attack (GekiTiger and Dragredder) and is a reference to the Tiger vs Dragon motif common in East Asian cultures. **Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade: Both were the stars of the previous Kamen Rider/Super Sentai crossover. *This is the first, and only, time the Gokaigers transform into non-Super Sentai Warriors. **Like the All-lion change and Basco-stolen Greater Power change, Ahim is the only one to not be her own color, this time because there is no pink among any of OOO Combos. However, the Torikera Medal is, out of the 3 purple Core Medals, the closest to being pink. *This is the second time Ahim has transformed into a previously evil character with a dinosaur motif (the first time was in The Amazing Silver-Colored Man). Kamen Rides *Kamen Rider Decade can use his Kamen Ride Cards and Decadriver to transform into past Kamen Riders. **Kamen Rider Decade: Faiz, Kabuto, Blade, Hibiki, Ryuki, #1 *This is the only time Decade transforms into a Kamen Rider from the Showa Era. *The Kamen Rides used during the battle against the Go-Busters share some kind of tie to them: **Kamen Rider Faiz: Both have weapons that transform from ordinary items. **Kamen Rider Kabuto: Red Buster and the ZECT Kamen Riders possess the ability of super speed. Astroswitches * Kamen Rider Fourze can use his Astroswitches and Fourze Driver to arm his limbs with different weapons or transform into a different States form if the Switch is a multiple of 10. ** Circle - Rocket, Elek, Fire, N Magnet, Rocket Super-1 ** Cross - N/A ** Triangle - Drill Super-3 ** Square - S Magnet * States Changes ** Elek States, Fire States, Magnet States Cast * : * , : * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * , : * , : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * , : * , : * , : * : * , : * : * : * , : * , : * , : * , : * , : * : * : * , , , , , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * , : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Gokai Red: * Gokai Blue: * Gokai Yellow, Yellow Buster: * Gokai Green: * Gokai Pink: * Gokai Silver: * Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Momotaros: * Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Birth, Urataros, Apollo Geist: * Red Buster: * Blue Buster: * Kamen Rider Black RX, Kintaros, Ackdos Gill: * Gokai Green, Ryutaros: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: * Tyranno Ranger: * Rider Hunter Silva, General Shadow, General Jark, Red Racer, Kamen Rider Super-1: * Warz Gill, Brajira: * Baseball Mask: * Go-BusterOh: Theme song * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS, Junichi "IGAO" Igarashi, Kotaro Nakagawa ** Artist: Hero Music All Stars *:The Hero Music All Stars consist of Yoshiharu Shiina, the Kamen Rider Girls, Aya Kamiki, TAKUYA, m.c.A.T, Rider Chips, Rica Matsumoto, Kenichiro Ōishi, Hiroaki Kagoshima, Hideyuki Takahashi, Tsuyoshi Matsubara, Saki Oshitani, NoB, Psychic Lover, Hideaki Takatori, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Takafumi Iwasaki, Sister MAYO, and Mayumi Gojo. Trivia *This film has a format similar to the Kamen Rider Movie Wars, and the Super Sentai VS movies. *Articles referring to the film refer to it as Super Hero Wars (Super Hero Taisen), as well as 199 vs 40, or 200 vs 40, referencing the number of rangers and riders, respectively. However, it's been said that the numbers are approximations, with 199 referencing Gokaiger's previous reference to all the rangers (which will be obsolete by the time the movie premieres, due to the premiere of Go-Busters), while 200 and 40 are rounded-off estimations of rangers and riders in general. *This is the third time for both Super Sentai and Kamen Rider that both franchises has physically crossed over with a series from another Tokusatsu franchise: **For Super Sentai, the first was the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade, and the second being the crossover between Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ''and ''Metal Heroes. ***While'' J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger'' mentioned other Tokusatsu heroes fighting alongside them, none of them actually showed up alongside the two Sentai teams. **For Kamen Rider, the first was the a crossover with Ultraman, and the second being the aformentioned crossover with Shinkenger. ***Though Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zubat fought in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, their appearances are only considered as cameos and not as a formal crossover. *It has been confirmed that after this movie, "spring hero movies" will become commonplace. *The Gokaigers and Decade have a major role in this movie because they are both an anniversary series for their franchises, as well as having the ability to change into past heroes of their respective franchises. *This is the second and third gathering of all Sentai teams and Kamen Riders respectively: **For Super Sentai, the first was Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. **For Kamen Rider, the first was Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, and the second was OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *The Sentai villains of this film, Dai-Zangyack, are similar to Dai-Shocker, the villains from the final third of Kamen Rider Decade in that they are a collection of past villains converged into a larger conglomerate. *This movie marks the third time Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze have fought together since Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *With this movie, at least one weapon from all 34 past Super Sentai teams has been used during a Gokaiger's transformation into a past Senshi. *The only members of the Super Sentai 199 to not appear in this movie are the 6th Rangers (except Gai), the 10 Extra Heroes/Extra Rangers, AkaRed, (mysteriously) Black Bison/Green Sai, the Gouraigers, AbareBlack, and GekiViolet/GekiChopper. *During the climatic battle with the villains, the Kamen Rider sand Sentai teams team up based on their years of airing, including some teamups that were prior to the Super Hero Time format (such as Hikari Sentai Maskman and Kamen Rider Black). *Kamen Rider Fourze piloting Go-BusterOh through RH-03 references the name of the moon base the Kamen Rider Club is held in. *Although it was implied in Farewell Space Pirates, this movie confirms that all the Core Sentai Rangers (though it does not for the non-appearing Sixth/Extra Rangers or Bangai Heroes) got their powers back. *Ironically, three of the Gokaiger actors go past playing characters who used previous Rangers' powers and actually take over roles of previous Sentai: Yuki Yamada/Gokai Blue played GekiRed, Mao Ichimichi/Gokai Yellow played her Gekiranger predecessor GekiYellow, and Junya Ikeda/Gokai Silver played Go-On Red. Additionally, Kazuki Shimizu/Gokai Green also played Kamen Rider X, becoming one of the few actors to play both a Rider and Sentai Ranger. These extra roles are voice only and not significant roles. References External links *Official website *Super Hero Taisen at Toei Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kamen Rider Category:Movie Category:Sentai Movies